


ex-bestfriend

by madi_pogg



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arsonist Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Gen, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mental Breakdown, Panic Attacks, Prison, Sad, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Visits Clay | Dream in Prison (Video Blogging RPF), ex bestfriends, inmate dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madi_pogg/pseuds/madi_pogg
Summary: Sapnap get's some closure.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	ex-bestfriend

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the angst!

Sapnap harshly tugged at his hair while letting out small sobs of frustration and anger. He had wanted to yell, scream and belittle Dream just as the taller had gotten away with all too often when he was free. Sapnap screamed with his harsh and cracked voice from being used to yell at himself too much because who was he kidding; he was officially a mess. 

Sapnap tugged a bit harder at his raven hair, letting his once dry cheeks become overwhelmingly full of tears that seemed to never end. A small sob racked through the man as he clutched the sides of his arms in a frenzy to grab and pull his own head and mind back to the safe ground. 

Maybe he deserved this.

The ravenette screamed once more, the loud volume that was expectant to come from it was nowhere to be heard. Sapnap’s voice was gone and so was his clarity, he felt sick whenever he thought about Dream; so why the hell did Sapnap agree to come visit the horrid man when he was finally getting the payback he deserved?

Dream had caused him so much pain, always putting power before his own best friend. “Best friend”. That was weird to think of again for Sapnap. He had never pictured anyone else besides Dream as the person to fulfill that title role in his now miserable life. 

Sapnap sucked in a harsh breath and let his tear stained cheeks stay the way they were because no matter how hard he tried, the tears would keep coming. The ravenette grabbed the once beautiful piece of white fabric his so called “best friend” gave him, he always wore it as a bandana to remind himself was loved. The once symbol of his friendship with Dream was now a terrible reminder of Sapnap’s failures, he held it tightly between his fingers as the small drops of water fell on it. It was covered in dirt and dust from being hardly ever taken off, Sapnap felt so bare, so empty without it. 

The rapid lines of tears that flowed were a constant reminder for Sapnap that he was weak. Dream always told him that showing emotions was weak, and the ravenette believed him; he had no reason to not trust his best friend. Maybe if the tears would stop running down his face, Sapnap would be able to have a clear head, the hazel eyes that scanned the land below him felt like fire. Sapnap was born from fire, so why was he so weak? 

The ravenette stared down from the hill that his sneakers felt like they were glued onto, Sapnap’s hair falling into his face. The raven hair falling in clumps and sticking to his damp cheeks while he stared at the prison below him. Sapnap scoffed whenever he remembered the name that was given to the already grim and dead building, even saying it left a bitter taste on his tongue. Whether that fact was from just what the name represented, or the fact that it now housed his previous best friend.

Sapnap’s lungs felt like they were on fire, like he needed to claw at his chest to help him breathe clearly again. Pandora’s vault was a place he never entered on the smp, and he had no problem with it staying that way; in fact Sapnap wished he never even knew of its existence. The calloused hands that had been through so much were occupying the once crisp white bandana, Sapnap only had one thought when it came to that “gift”. Sapnap stood tall and gripped the fabric once more, a final goodbye as he used his force to crumple and toss the object into the cave below him. Sapnap wished he could lie and say that it didn’t hurt to do so; even when it felt like his heart was ripped out from his body and stomped on. 

Half of the raveonettes brain was telling him to go visit his ex-best friend and the other half (perhaps the logical side) was telling him to run as fast as he could the other way. Sapnap however, was not one to listen to logic; so he did the one thing he knew would break him. 

He was going to Visit Dream.


End file.
